Water sprinklers of various designs have been utilized for many years. However, many of the currently utilized sprinklers are designed to provide water over a circular area that is of relatively uniform diameter. A few designs have the ability to water over selected receiving areas that are shaped as relatively circular arc portions. One of my prior patents, namely U.S. Pat. No. 7,988,071, issued Aug. 2, 2011, for a LAWN SPRINKLER, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by this reference, provides designs for attacking some aspects of the problem of watering irregularly shaped parcels.
However, significant amounts of water are wasted due to the inability of the general public to obtain and install lawn sprinklers that are capable of watering non-uniform or irregularly shaped areas specifically and exclusively where water is needed, rather than applying a water stream relatively indiscriminately over an area that may include features where water is not required, such as driveways or sidewalks.
Since water is increasingly scarce and/or increasingly costly in many locales (whether as a result of increased fees from the utility provider, or as a result of energy costs for pumping, or otherwise) there remains a need for a lawn sprinkler apparatus that can reliably provide the needed water over the required area, while minimizing or eliminating the application of water to adjacent areas which do not require the application of water.
Thus, there remains an unmet need for an improved lawn sprinkler with suitable features and mechanical workings that would direct available water to those areas needing water, while avoiding application of water to those areas which do not require watering.